1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved fuel control system for a cooking apparatus or the like wherein an electrical ignition probe means is provided for causing direct ignition of the fuel issuing from a main burner of the system, this invention also relating to an electrical ignition probe unit for such a system or the like as well as to methods of making such a system and/or such an electrical ignition probe unit.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a fuel control system having a burner means provided with port means for issuing fuel therefrom and an electrical ignition probe means for igniting the issuing fuel by forming a spark gap with a ground electrode means and creating sparking thereacross.
For example, see the following U.S. Patent:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,945--Ensign et al
It appears that the electrical ignition probe of the fuel control system of item (1) above forms a spark gap with the grounded structure of the burner itself to spark thereacross adjacent a port means of the burner to ignite the fuel issuing therefrom.